Wedding Bells and World Domination?
by veld
Summary: Includes morbid fortune cookies! :D Short story. PG-13 for morbid words. Voldemort has a daughter and she must marry someone in order for her father to gain power.


Author's Note: 'Ello. I'm just doing a short fic. I can't stand multi-chapter fanfictions anymore. :(

Since I haven't been writing stories in a very, very long time, I may have lost a bit of my so called "talent".

So here we go...

-----------------------------------------------

The small hut in the middle of a distant forest was... well... small. However, it was good for plotting world domination. In the hut, there sat a table, two mature wizards, and a young apprentice.

The young apprentice was the epitome of cute and gothy smashed into one. Her name was Lita. She had red eyes, like her father, jet-black hair, and pale white skin. She was 11 years old. Her mother was Bellatrix. However, Lita wasn't as crazy as her mother.

Lita was sitting at one side of the table. At another side, there was Voldemort. Under his black cloak, all you can see is his red, glowing eyes. Of course, everyone knows he had a reputation of killing and raping muggles and/or muggle-borns.

In front of Voldemort, there sat Tarris Whiteberg. He was in a gray cloak, had blonde hair, blue eyes, white but tanned skin. His age was probably around 20. He placed a wooden box on the table and opened it. There, inside, showed a beautiful blue jewel with a gold chain attached to it. It was so beautiful and powerful. Anyone who wears it can dominate the world and smite his enemies with ease.

"I present to you, the Jewel of World Power," said Tarris.

Voldemort gazed at it, in awe. "I'll take it!" he said.

Tarris shook his head a bit, "Well, you can have it under ONE condition."

"... What?"

"I'll marry your daughter."

Silence came. Only crickets can be heard. Lita was shocked and wondered if she heard it wrong. Voldemort was appalled as well.

Tarris cleared his throat, "Well, I have to. My father wants me to marry someone because... Well... I'm the prince of Star Island. Lita would make a good princess... uh... so... then you can have this."

He was right. Star Island is a little island just for pure-blood wizards and it's in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. It cannot be seen by muggles though. Tarris was soon-be-king, but the stupid law says that he must marry someone.

"Uh, excuse me... I don't even KNOW you," said Lita.

Voldemort, who was desperate for power, frowned and protested, "Lita... You can get to know him."

"I'm only 11 years old! He's like... what.. 18? 20? 30?" she shouted.

"Eleven years is just fine... Maybe a bit young, but fine."

"Fine... FINE??"

Tarris spoke, "Well.. erm... I guess I'll be going if you're not interested."

"NO!!" shouted Voldemort, "Just let me talk to her..."

"ARR!! NO!! -" Voldemort interrupted Lita and dragged her outside.

"Lita, please! This could be my only chance!" whispered Voldemort.

"No!" snapped Lita.

"Don't you care about me and my plans?"

"No."

"I'll give you a cookie."

"No."

Voldemort gasped, "You _love_ cookies!" (A/N: This is where the idea of this story came from, by the way.)

"Daddy! Have some common sense! I'm too young! Besides, I don't want to marry him."

"Too young? Pure bloods used to marry at the age of 7! You're older than that."

Lita went into deep thought for a moment. "Seven year olds... Married?!?" she said.

"Well, yes... Now will you help me.. PLEASE??"

Lita thought about it again and gave in, "I want a box of cookies every month now, okay? Plus, I want wizard chess set."

"I accept this offer!"

They both shook hands, hugged, and went back inside.

--------

Lita ate some cookies. They were chocolate chip cookies made by the best pastry company in Knockturn Alley. Every cookie came with a fortune that has a morbid saying, like "All who oppose you, shall weep and die."

Her new bedroom was cozy. Her bed was comfortable. The room was big enough to do whatever she wanted, and there were no paintings. She hated images that moved, especially when they are in such a private place.

She was upset about marrying Tarris, however. She would rather be with someone else, like Malfoy, even though his stupid smirk annoys her.

Lita sighed, unhappy, and rested on her bed for a bit.

She heard her father shouting about something behind the door.

"YOU LIED!! THIS ISN'T THE JEWEL OF WORLD POWER!! IT'S JUST A GLOWING SAPPHIRE THAT DOES NOTHING!!!" shouted Voldemort.

Lita was surprised. It was a scam this whole time? After all of this trouble?

Loud, booming sounds echoed behind the door. Probably spells.

"HOW DARE YOU!! MY DAUGHTER WON'T BE HERE ANY LONGER!!" cried Voldemort again.

The door swung open. Voldemort came in and dragged her to the exit. Tarris followed.

"Wait! NO! We had a deal!" he cried.

Voldemort turned back and shouted, "_Crucio!"_

Tarris fell in pain. Voldemort and Lita were gone.

-------

Several days later, things were back to normal. Lita was happy to be home, in the Riddle house, and not with a partner. Voldemort kept on plotting, hoping not to make a mistake like that again. He was in his room for days. Wormtail brought his master some food every few hours.

Lita continued her studies in her old bedroom. The bedroom was filled with spellbooks from various authors. Some were borrowed from her father or stolen from the bookshop in Diagon Alley. Some books weren't actually part of her father's cirriculum, but still amusing and adding to her knowledge in the process.

She ate those cookies while she was studying. Some fortunes said, "Muggle-borns are not worthy", "You have the power, smite and castrate them all!" and "FEEL THE POWER OF THE DARK ARTS!"

------

**The End.**

_Valete populus._

-------

Yeah, I'm studying Latin. You can probably tell I suck at it and I'm a beginner.

Anywho, I was seriously bored when making this short, short fanfiction. Maybe when I'm bored again, I'll make a sequel. >>; Who knows.

I probably won't update my other stories. I forgot the feeling of them.


End file.
